An autonomous cleaning robot can navigate across a floor surface and avoid obstacles while vacuuming the floor surface to ingest debris from the floor surface. The cleaning robot can include rollers to pick up the debris from the floor surface. As the cleaning robot moves across the floor surface, the robot can rotate the rollers, which guide the debris toward a vacuum airflow generated by the cleaning robot. In this regard, the rollers and the vacuum airflow can cooperate to allow the robot to ingest debris. During its rotation, the roller can engage debris that includes hair and other filaments. The filament debris can become wrapped around the rollers.